Pride and Prejudice and Werewolves
by Mythomanya Dementia
Summary: New neighbors moved in the big house at the end of the street and Scott has a little something for one of them. On the contrary, Stiles got a little bit of hatred for one of them. Also Scott getting bitten and turned into a werewolf the night after they met said neighbors for the first time. And, of course, Stiles is the one with enough head on his shoulders to deal with it.
1. Pilot

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**

So... here's my kind of Teen Wolf AU of Pride & Prejudice starring Sterek (who else?). So I've seen like P&P AUs but I wasn't satisfied so I told myself "why not" and I made this one. It is not the exact replica of the book, it's actually more based on it but it took a wild turn because I can't see things being exactly the same when it's in the XXI century with werewolves.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading this. And I am sorry beforehand for the mistakes that may occur. My main language is French so, sometimes, my English sucks.

And here is who's representing which character of Pride and Prejudice because this way it'll make much more sense, I think:

Elizabeth Bennet : Stiles Stilinski  
William Darcy : Derek Hale  
Jane Bennet : Scott McCall  
Charles Bingley : Kira Yukimura  
Mr. Bennet : John Stilinski  
Mrs. Bennet : Melissa McCall  
Lydia Bennet : Lydia Martin  
Kitty Bennet : Allison Argent  
Mary Bennet : Danny Mahealani  
Mr. Wickham: Peter Hale  
Charlotte Lucas : Isaac Lahey  
Mr. Collins: Deucalion  
Mr. Hurst: Vernon Boyd  
Mrs. Hurst: Erica Reyes  
Caroline Bingley: Jennifer Blake  
Georgiana Darcy: Cora Hale

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"New neighbors, uh? What about them?" Sherriff Stilinski asked his new wife, Melissa McCall, not looking up from his files, as she announced him the big house at the end of their street finally had people living in it.

"Honestly, nothing much..." she sighed. "Mrs. Young has tried to peek at their backyard, last week, when they were moving, but she didn't see much beside the fact that they are two young siblings."

"Ok... And if there's nothing to say, why talk about them?" the Sherriff asked, smiling, knowing there was more coming.

Melissa returned his smile with a more mischievous one.

"If I told you they're all the age of our two pathetically single sons and that they are girls, would that get your interest?" She asked playfully. "Aren't you just as fed up as I am to see them spend their summer playing video games without seeing any sunlight?"

At that, John finally looked up at Melissa. He knew he hadn't married her for nothing. His wife was actually the best at getting something out of their boys. They were both good boys, but eve after finishing high school, they still acted like two dumb twin brothers who couldn't be separated at any cost and even the Sherriff was starting to worry about their future.  
They had some friends; Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Danny, but the only thing they did together was drinking and clubbing and nobody looked their best on the following mornings of the nights, when they all slept in the Stilinskis basement.

"So, what are you planning, wife of mine?" John asked, trying to hide the hope forming in his head as he thought about his boys finally doing something besides sitting on their asses.

"Well," Melissa started, smiling wider, "I happen to have made too much raspberry pies and I'm sure they could help me welcome our new neighbors by bringing them some of it."

John chuckled at that.

"They're going to resent you for how old fashioned and embarrassing that is." He said, taking her hand in his and gazing at her lovingly.

She gave him a peck before bracing herself, moving toward the basement where their two helpless sons were probably asleep after spending the night gaming.

"Well, I still resent _them_ for keeping us from playing the newlyweds because they can't get their asses of this damn couch!" she countered and, with that, she was gone like a soldier on a mission.

Sherriff Stilinski snorted before going back to his work files.

.*.*.*.*.

"Man, I got an idea. We could just forget it, eat the pie in a nearby place and just go back home and play CoD." Stiles said nonchalantly.

He knew his idea wouldn't get through but it was worth a try.

Scott glared at him. He wouldn't be the one deceiving his mother. He got this puppy eyes trick somewhere, didn't he?

They were on their way to the big house down the street, pie in hand, dragging their feet. They did argue with Melissa, but when she used the puppy eyes card, neither of them could refuse. Sure, Stiles was used to Scott's puppy eyes even if he had never been able to resist it, but Melissa was playing at a whole different level; it was like trying to pass the final boss when you never beat the first one and, well, both Scott and Stiles had failed miserably.

They reached the house in no time and stopped in front of the lawn. Stiles had always had the need to stop when he was in front of the house, the biggest and prettiest in Beacon Hills, to stare at it in all its glory. The house was huge and its exterior was made of real fucking stones, like a castle. It was twice the size of their own house at least. The windows were wide and if it weren't for the thick drapes hiding the inside, they would be seeing everything. It was definitely ostentatious but very pretty. It had been unlived in for at least the last five years and had been on sale all this time. It was a surprise to everyone when they heard it had been bought.  
Stiles and Scott hadn't been that interested in it after hearing it had been sold though, because only rich high class people would have bought it and they were probably old persons so neither of them had bothered. But, surely, if they had passed them on the street (which was unlikely) they would have saluted them like anybody else.

Scott was the first one to take a step forward. Stiles wanted it done ASAP but he also tried to avoid awkward situation as much as possible because they tended to get worse when he was around so he wasn't really looking forward to this one. At least he wasn't alone, so he followed Scott to the front door. When Scott hesitated to knock, Stiles took the last step and knocked, harder than he intended, and went to hide behind Scott like the real bro he was.

They waited only a moment before an Asian girl, long hair tied up, wearing black shorts and a grey t-shirt with a t-rex doing push-ups opened the door.  
She seemed to hesitate before talking, but then her eyes fell on Scott who literally beamed at her with his bright smile.

"Hm, yes?" she said, tossing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I help you?"

Then it was silent. Stiles had expected Scott to talk. The girl seemed to expect the same from him. But Scott, being himself, was only smiling goofily at her, so Stiles took it in his own hand and saved his bro's ass before it became way too awkward.

"So, hey, nice to meet you! I'm Stiles and this guy here is Scott, my brother. Well... my step bro but that should be obvious if you look a bit closely... anyway! We're your neighbor from down the street," he pointed at their house, "you see the white house with the black roof and the army of garden gnomes? That's us. Well we decided to come and greet you in the neighborhood by bringing you a little something..." And with that he nudged Scott hard in the ribs so the guy would get his game on because so far he wasn't doing a great job. At least the girl didn't seem too put off by his creepy mesmerized stare.

The nudge seemed to have the wanted effect because Scott snapped out of it and looked at his hands which were holding the pie.  
He seemed to also remember how to use his words.

"Yes, we've got a present, that's right" he said, a bit nervous. "Here," he shoved the pie in the girl's hands a bit more harshly than intended, "my mom baked you a pie. I'm Scott by the way, what's your name?"

Stiles had to hide his face in his hands no to cringe at Scott's awkwardness. And _Stiles_ was the expert of awkward.

But the girl just smiled back at Scott, a thousand watts smile after which she looked down at her shoes, shyly.

"I'm Kira. Just moved here with my family... well you know that obviously," she answered, looking at the welcome pie in her hands.  
After that, the silence fell on them, making the moment more awkward than it already was. After a moment, Kira spoke again, "Well, it was nice meeting you and all and thanks for the pie, I'm sure everybody will love it. But, I kinda have to get back to... you know, unpacking."

With that she made a move to close the door. She was stopped by Scott who finally decided to do something about his crush at first sight.

"Well, if you ever have the time tomorrow, would you like to come hang out at the club with our friends, or we could maybe show you around or something..."

_Wow, that's bold, Scotty-boy, _Stiles thought to himself. From the look on Kira's face, this was not too bold, though. She looked pleased and also like she was having an inner battle as which answer was the right one, but in no way did she look like she was about to reject him.

"Well..." she finally spoke again, "can I bring some friends of mine along?" She asked, hesitating.

Scott, who had been pretty sure he would be turned down, got the goofiest of the goofy smile to ever have goofied ever.

"Sure! No problem! See you tomorrow then! Around ten at the Temple, downtown, on Fourth street?" he said, barely containing his excitement.

"Sure."

And with that, Kira closed the door, her shy smile still on her face.

.*.*.*.*.

After that first encounter, everything went really fast. Of course, Scott suffered from love at first sight (Stiles thought _crush at first sight_ fitted more but hey, who was he to say if Scott was in love or not).  
Just as he and Stiles made their way home, he couldn't stop talking about Kira, even if they had just talked for two minutes and stared at each other another two. The guy was so cute that, had it been anyone else, Stiles would have found any excuse to just avoid talking to him. But since he and Scott were friends since even before Stiles mother's death, he couldn't let his best friend alone with his crush.

So they talked about her and about what they would be doing the next night and they called Lydia, Isaac, Danny and Allison to make sure everyone would be there the next night.

The next morning, Melissa came back from some grocery shopping with new gossips about Kira. She had gone alone in her car and went back with three persons, meaning there were five people in the house. Five young people: Three girls and two boys.  
When he heard that, Scott seemed to deflate. Chances were one of the two boys might be going out with Kira, unless they were her brothers. They would know that night if Scott stood a chance.

The boys spent the day trying to get Scott's mind off of Kira because he had had an asthma attack that morning because he was too nervous about not having a chance with her.

They played some video games and watched a movie but Stiles literally had to drag Scott out of the house to jog with him to actually have him thinking of something else, (or, well, nothing at all, but still, it worked).

Around nine, they went to Lydia's place to pick her, Isaac and Allison up (with Melissa's car because everyone beside Stiles was afraid to get in his jeep) and by the time the girls were ready to get going, it was almost ten and Scott got anxious all over again. He didn't want to get to the club late and have Kira think he had played her.

"Scott... if you get an asthma attack we might have to get you to the hospital and you really will stand her up, so you should really relax, now" Allison said, trying to soothe him.

Worst of it probably was that it worked and Stiles thanked her mentally for that. They got there five minutes late and when they got inside (because there were no lines for a club in a small town like Beacon Hills) they didn't see any trace of Kira or her mysterious friends.

They all got to the table they usually occupied, where Danny was already seated, and the guy who was taking care of the music spotted them, waving before putting on one of the playlist he had in store just for when they were over.  
Needn't to say, they were over a lot.

As soon as the song started, Lydia and Allison left the table for the dance floor. Scott and Danny followed while Isaac and Stiles took their time sipping on drinks before joining them. By the time Kira's party got there too, the club was filled with people but that didn't keep anyone from staring as the last of them got in: Kira, wearing a black skirt, black tights and a red tank top, two other girls and two guys following her.

One of the girls had long blond curly hair and clear blue eyes and she wore a high fashion white dress opened on her back with black high heels. The other also had blue eyes but her hair was straight dark brown and she wore tights black jeans and a royal blue tank top.  
As for the guys, one was a dark skinned guy, as tall as he was bulky (he looked like a football player) wearing a grey t-shirt with black pants. The other guy was tanned and had black hair and he was as bulky as the black guy, but a bit smaller. He had sunglasses on his face and wore an olive t-shirt and dark blue extremely skinny jeans.  
Weirdly enough, they all wore leather jacket except for Kira and the brunette.

Kira spotted Scott almost right away, waved at him and started to make her way to him. Her friends seemed reluctant but followed her even so. Allison and Lydia kept dancing, uncaring of the new party arriving, while Stiles, Scott and Isaac went to meet them.  
When they reached each other, Scott was the first to talk.

"Hey, Kira!"

His stupid adoring smile reached Kira's face in no time.

"Scott, hey! What's up?" She replied, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear like she had when they had met the previous day.

"I wasn't sure you would come!" He replied/shouted over the music, sounding happy and relieved at the same time "So you remember Stiles, right?" He said, making a move toward his bro.  
They waved and smiled at each other (Kira looked way less shy than with Scott, Stiles noted).  
"And that guy beside him is Isaac" he continued as Kira laid her eyes on him.

Isaac smiled and proposed they moved to their table so they could talk more easily. Nobody seemed against the idea so they all made their way to said table.  
When they were all seated, Isaac asked Kira who her friends were, which Stiles was glad for because he was a bit intimidated by her four utterly silent friends, who were kind of impressively good looking.

"So, this is my sister Erica and her boyfriend Boyd" she said, pointing toward the blonde who smiled and greeted them warmly and the tall black dude who just nodded at them, with a little quirk at the corner of his mouth which should count as a smile "and my other sister Jennifer" she made a move toward the brunette who simply nodded before looking at the crowd, probably for something more interesting. "And this big guy over there" she pointed with her thumb toward the guy wearing sunglasses "is my best friend Derek." Hadn't it been for the movement of his head, Stiles would have sworn the guy didn't acknowledge them at all.

After that, discussions started in the group, Scott obviously giving all his attention to Kira, Isaac and Stiles talking to Erica and Boyd (but mostly Erica) while Derek and Jennifer just looked through the crowd.  
After a while, Stiles couldn't stop glancing at them because he was uncomfortable with total silence from strangers. So he told himself _fuck it _and went ahead of what bugged him the most since they had sat down.

"Dude, don't you want to, like, take your glasses off or something? Can you see anything at all? Are you actually blind and I'm being accidentally rude?" He asked, sure this were all legitimate questions.  
Without even taking said glasses off, Derek turned his head toward Stiles and only one of his (frigging thick) eyebrows rose. Even without seeing the guy's eyes, Stiles still stared back at him (which was very uncomfortable since he mainly saw his reflection in the glasses).  
"Come on, dude. You can't tell me you are that comfortable with those things on your face all the time. Also, it's creepy as hell trying to talk to someone when all you can see is your own face. Plus, seeing how much of your face is covered by it, I'm not even sure I would recognize you if I ever met you without it... which could be the point if you think about it, BUT! It would be kind of nice of you to show your face..." Stiles ended gracelessly.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Jennifer had covered her mouth, which didn't hide the amusement from her face at all. She was either laughing because she thought Stiles was funny or because she was mocking his lame attempt at interacting with what looked like the most unsociable guy of the universe.  
Said guy whose second eyebrow had joined the first somewhere in his hairline.  
The conversations at the table had died as the others had started to take interest at the one-sided conversation Stiles got into (probably because Scott and Isaac were as intrigued as he was by the guy's face and the others because they were curious of Derek's reaction). The atmosphere got a little tense (mainly because Derek since hadn't said anything) until Kira got it on herself to break it.

"Sorry Stiles, Derek is a bit shy" Erica snorted at that, proving it was kind of bullshit from Kira, but Stiles let it pass "he's not trying to be rude or anything..." the cackle that got out of Erica's mouth at that point busted Kira's lie so much that she actually turned away while she told it to him.

But she was sweet and Stiles wasn't the one who was going to bust his best friend chances with her. So he stood up.

"Ok, then, I am going to dance because that's actually why I'm here, so see ya later guys!" and with that he was gone. Luckily, Isaac wasn't far behind as he never went dancing without him and vice and versa.

When they reached the other side of the room, Stiles stopped himself.

"Well, that was smooth, Stilinski!" Isaac shouted over the music.

Stiles shrugged before smiling mischievously. Isaac looked at him, daring him to just _think _about it but, too late; hearing the first notes of _Footloose_, Stiles decided it was time to get his _Smooth moves _out.  
Those were the ones he reserved for Isaac when he wanted to annoy him. It all started one drunken night when they were on the early stage of their friendship. At first it had been Isaac who had started it, but Stiles was the one who had made it a tradition and whenever one started dancing the _Smooth moves_ on _Footloose_ the other had to follow. It was the compilation of the most lame dance moves since the '80s and it only happened when that particular song was playing.  
So, against his will, Isaac started to dance with Stiles. By the end though he was laughing hard because Stiles had taken the liberty to research for new moves and he had kept them for his final so it would soothe Isaac's annoyance at him.

They danced three other songs and then they looked back at their table to see Lydia, Danny and Allison had joined their party but Derek and Erica weren't there anymore. Lydia was in a conversation with Jennifer while the others were doing drinking games.  
Isaac and Stiles went back to the table, the first sitting graciously beside Allison while the other dropped loudly beside Scott.

"So..." Stiles started, "where did Broody McBrood and Erica go?"

That won him an unimpressed glare from Boyd, who said nothing otherwise, while Kira gave him an apologetic look (and Jennifer didn't react at all because she would've to have been listening and it didn't seem like her type, apparently).

"They went dancing" Kira replied before turning back to the game.

With that, Stiles and Isaac joined the game.

.*.*.*.*.

"You totally should've stopped drinking when I told you to!" Stiles exclaimed as he dragged Scott outside, way less tipsy than him, but tipsy nonetheless.

He was dragging Scott through the alley beside the bar, planning on getting home walking since neither of them was in any state to drive his baby.  
Anyway, it would take more or less half an hour to get home so no worries.  
Danny had offered to drive them but if one had said yes, the other would have had to walk all alone and it was so not okay so Scott and Stiles had sacrificed themselves to the cause of walking (sure they could have fitted another person in the car, but being the Sherriff children, they couldn't possibly be caught doing something against the law, as small of an infraction as it could be).

They were still in the alley when Stiles realized he had forgotten his phone at their table. He laid Scott against the wall and told him to wait for him while he returned inside to get his phone.  
When he got there, he realized his phone was gone but not Kira and her friends, so surely someone could tell him what had happened to it. As he got closer, he started to hear their conversation (at this hour there wasn't that much people left at the club and the music wasn't as loud as when the dance floor was crowded).

"Didn't you have at least a bit of fun?" Kira was asking Derek and Jennifer, looking like she was pleading for her cause.

"Sure..." Jennifer said, "If being talked about boring nerd stuff is your definition of fun..."

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was sincerely curious as what Kira's friends had to say about his friends and, well, he saw Derek's glasses on the table and that was enough for him to wait and get all the information he wanted to have that night.

"Don't say that, they were so funny! Man, that Stiles guy is the funniest drunk I have ever met. In fact, just what he told Derek even _before _he was drunk makes him the funniest person ever." Erica told them, a wicked smile stapled on her face.

Kira's face seemed to lighten up at that.

"Totally! And Scott is so sweet. I was so scared he would be a douche. And they were all so good looking too..." she answered, but from her expression, it was clear she was thinking about one specific guy while saying that.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't go unheard by Derek, though.

"They were all cute enough, but have you seen that Stiles kid. Not sure you can put him in the "good looking" part of your speech.

Well, ok, wow, _rude_.  
Stiles had been curious but that little (not) boost of self esteem turned him off. He put the fakest smile he could ever show on his face and made the rest of the way to the table.

"Hey guys!" He shouted, startling everyone. By the way Kira, Boyd and Erica looked guilty, they, at least, appreciated him a bit even if they might be agreeing with Derek. "I think I forgot my phone, has anyone seen it?" He asked, full of false cheerfulness.

At that, Boyd got up and took it out of his back pocket.

"Is this your phone? I thought it was Scott's..." He said.

"Nope, that's mine. We switch phone before getting in the club so we can prevent the other from making weird drunken mistakes with it." He answered simply before reaching for it. "Thanks." He discretely sighed while putting it in his back pocket before going on with the cheerful act that only served as to guilt trip a certain person who was intently looking at the crowd. Said person hadn't put their sunglasses back on though so Stiles saw that they had amazingly green eyes. Such a shame that person was a jerk. "So, I'm going to leave now because I left Scott in the alley and he needs my ugly face to drag his ass back home. So, hopefully, I'll see you soon guys!"

And with that, he left without looking back and with the impression that guilt was practically leaking from Derek.

He went back outside and found Scott at the same place he had left him, asleep against the wall. He woke him up and they left the place.

They'd been walking for a good fifteen minutes by the time they reached a little path in the wood, which was the shortcut they always used to get home on the too drunk nights.  
Scott was singing Kira's praise. He was being a loud happy drunk and Stiles was also having fun with all the stupid nonsense he was uttering, forgetting what Derek had said about him, when he heard something like a low growl.  
At first he thought it was his drunken state that made him imagine wildlife animals sounds, but then he heard it again, louder this time. Stiles stilled and Scott, unaware, tried to continue walking on his own, which resulted in him face planting in a puddle.

With a "dammit" mumbled under his breath, Stiles quickly reached for his bro before said bro drowned himself in a three centimeters deep puddle. While doing so, he heard another growl, longer and way louder than before and he started to panic because it meant the animal was getting closer. And with Scott not helping at all, only giggling as Stiles tried desperately to get him on his feet, the feeling got only worst.

"Let's go, Scotty boy. Help me here please!" The last part was shouted as he yanked his helpless drunk brother on his feet and started to drag him hastily across the woods.

They made no more than six meters before something bumped into them. _Hard._ It disappeared in the woods instantly after the impact, but it was enough for Stiles to start full on panicking while he fell on his ass. Scott, who had miraculously stayed on his feet, looked down at Stiles with a mix of fear and surprise in his eyes.

"Stiles... what was that?" He asked, unsure.

Before an answer had the chance to pass Stiles' lips, however, the animal came back.  
This time, it didn't just bump them. It literally snapped at Scott's left arm and started to drag him in the woods.

Without thinking, Stiles got up faster than he could have done in his actual state if it hadn't been for the adrenaline coursing in his veins and went after them. He couldn't possibly let his best friend get dragged by who knew what without attempting to rescue him. So he ran, _fast_, following the sound of Scott crying and calling for help.

Surprisingly enough, after what felt hours of chasing, but were probably only minutes, Stiles managed to get to Scott, who was all alone in the middle of the woods, sobbing while holding his arm close to his chest.  
Suddenly aware of how vulnerable they both were, Stiles crouched beside Scott and whispered to him:

"Are you okay? Show me your arm" and with that he took the arm one which Scott was gripping and saw a bloody bite mark (the blood had also stained Scott's shirt). "Okay buddy, you might want to leave this forest. _Now__**."**_

****And with that he put an arm around Scott's torso and Scott's arm over his shoulders and started dragging him as quickly as he could while Scott sobbed drunkenly because he didn't understand what had just happened. Needn't to say they were both surprised and relieved when they got out of the woods and took the direction of their house without another attack.  
They finally got back home around two in the morning. They made enough noise in their state of aftershock they actually woke their parents up.  
When Melissa and John saw the state of Scott's arm and shirt and the state of panic him and Stiles were in, they cut short on the angry rant about being discreet while getting in in the middle of the night and Melissa took her keys while John told them both to get in the car as they got to the hospital, the boys telling them what had happened on their way there.

They didn't get out of there before the morning and they went to the station to make a statement about the attack of a wild animal they didn't even see clearly.

The night was long for everyone and the great night at the club was forgotten by Stiles and Scott for a while.  
But, when they got back home, before both of them went to sleep (Scott had had a shot against the rabies and other infections you can get by animal bites but he seemed ok otherwise) Scott mumbled something about hoping Kira hadn't been attacked before he dropped dead on his sheets.

Stiles smiled to himself as he made his way to his own bedroom. _Nothing_ _can get you down from your cloud, right, Scotty._


	2. What an asshole

It was gone and Stiles and Scott were freaking out.  
The doctor had told Scott to clean the bite twice a day and Stiles had volunteered to help him do so because he was the best bro ever.

But it was the afternoon after the attack and the bite was gone. Totally gone. No scar, no mark. _Nothing_.  
And well, it had been a bite of ten centimeters wide or so. That kind of thing couldn't just disappear like that. It was just impossible.

Scott suggested they had imagined the whole thing the night before because of all the drinks they had, but Stiles hadn't been as drunk as Scott. Anyway, drunkards didn't have collective hallucinations. It took something way stronger to give collective hallucinations than some beers. Stiles' guess was that Scott had been bitten by a werewolf.  
When he said it, both of them burst into laughter.

They joked about it all day.

Although, even if he had been joking when he said it, Stiles couldn't help but keep an eye on his brother. Who was acting kinda _weird_.

The first hint of something being out of the ordinary had been the food craving. Not that Scott didn't eat plenty of food, but the amount he had eaten just on breakfast was almost twice what he usually ate. Also, he would stop in motion because he heard something that Stiles hadn't heard. He did it all day and the more he did it the more Stiles started to be uneasy about it.  
Another thing was the sniffing and touching. Not that they didn't have any physical contact; growing up together, they didn't have the same limit on physical contacts as other male friends tended to have, but that day, Scott was literally in Stiles' space way more than he usually would.  
And that wasn't even the weird part.  
Nope. The weird part was Stiles dropping something, being his usual self, and Scott actually snatching it in thin air, preventing its fall and demise. And he hadn't even been close to Stiles a second ago, he was certain of it. (Needless to say it had startled _both _of them in the weirdest way)  
There was also the incident of when they went jogging: Scott didn't even use his inhalator once, he suddenly could see better without his glasses and he actually kept up better with jogging than Stiles, which had never happened so far.

Worst of it, and the best proof, might still be what had happened when they had gotten home and showered; Scott had wrinkled his nose at his bedroom and actually had started to clean it. And not cleaning in "picking up dirty laundry off the floor-cleaning", but literally doing his spring cleaning in the middle of July.  
And Scott never did the cleaning in his room. Like in never _ever._ (It had also been remarkably fast for someone who never did it)

And it was fact enough for Stiles that he actually had to talk himself down from just go into full panic mode.  
Of course, Scott had to make him freak out way more by actually sensing his dismay, like a dog would sense fear on its owner.

"Stiles... are you okay?" Scott asked, putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

They were in the kitchen, fishing some snacks from the refrigerator.

"Yeah..." He sighed. It was still the same old Scott, even if he might (stress on the _might_,please) suddenly turn a killing machine. "It's just... yunno... the thing I said this morning...?" He looked into those brown eyes to search for understanding, which he found, before going on, "well... I'm not sure it's just a joke anymore..." He said in a little voice, hoping Scott wouldn't hear it.

Because hearing it would be another proof. So, of course, Scott did hear it. And laughed. Hard. Until he realized Stiles wasn't joking.

"Are you serious? What the hell, Stiles?"

Stiles let a sigh out.

"Dude, I don't want to be the one judging your new found abilities, but you've never _ever _been faster than me at jogging before. Hell, you passed _Jackson frigging Whittemore_ while he was jogging at full capacity. I'm not saying you never could do that, but it's not a one day achievement!"

Scott frowned at that. He didn't look pleased. In fact, he looked pissed and hurt. But he was also thinking about what Stiles had just told him. It didn't make that much sense because _werewolf?! _but his newfound abilities weren't that much plausible either. In fact, they were even less likely to happen.

"It's totally ridiculous!" Scott exclaimed after a while. "There's no way I'm a werewolf... there's no way in hell werewolves even exist, Stiles!"

Scott definitely whined while saying Stiles' name which meant he was seeing the right in Stiles' assumptions but he didn't want to believe it (so did Stiles).

"Do you want to try to see if I am right? Because this is so crazy I'm almost sure I am wrong... but, dude! Nothing makes sense right now..."  
He passed a hand over his eyes. This situation was weird and scary because if he was right, his brother was a werewolf, but if he was wrong then he was an idiot and he couldn't decide which one he would rather have.  
"Gimme your hand" he said, extending his.

Without any question, Scott reached toward Stiles extended hand. He watched skeptically as Stiles took a spoon from the silverwares drawer and put it in the hand he had just given willingly.  
The effect was instantaneous. Scott _brown _eyes flashed a bright _yellow_ as he tore his hand away from Stiles' and dropped the spoon like it was on fire. He stared at said burned hand in disbelief. Stiles got closer to look at it and got the same expression on his face. There was a burn mark the shape of the _spoon's_ _handle_. _And it was slowly disappearing like it had never been there_.  
The two boys stared in bewilderment as the last traces of the mark faded.

"Dude," Scott said in a mute tone "your heart is beating damn fast..."

At that, a nervous laugh got out of Stiles' mouth.

"_Dude_! _You're hearing my heartbeat! _You're a werewolf! Your eyes fucking GLOWED YELLOW! You hurt yourself on a silver spoon and the marks _just disappeared_!" they both could hear the panic in Stiles' voice at that moment "I think my heart is entitled to beat a little bit faster than usual..."

After that they both kept quiet while they navigated to the basement where they watched some random show on the television.  
Neither of them would talk about it as both were trying to process what Scott being a werewolf could change in their lives.  
Needless to say the answer was _everything_.

.*.*.*.*.

Kira was in adoration with this Scott kid and Erica couldn't stop talking about Stiles as such a cool guy after only _one night_ and it was grating on Derek's nerves. His only solace at the moment was Jennifer since she was as much uninterested with this bunch of mere _humans_, might he add _teenagers,_ as he was.

Ok, maybe he was being a bit harsh... Scott had been very sweet with Kira and his friends had been more agreeable than he would have expected.

But maybe he wasn't that harsh since they were only a bunch of stupid humans who were blissfully unaware of how dangerous the place they were in was (infested with werewolves and faes _and_ vampires... he couldn't picture just _how _they could have gotten an assigned place in that kind of bar without being thrown out or killed...). But Kira liked them so he tried to make himself scarce since he didn't want to upset her with his indifference toward her new frequentations.

As to explain why he followed her the second time she told them all they were going to see Scott and his friends was a great mystery, even to him. She had argued with him until he gave up and told her he would be there. She wanted him to get more friends and to get to know hers since they were cool. And he was trying to know them. He had spent the first night listening to everything and everyone at the same time to know if he had to get Kira out of a bad situation. She wouldn't realize it by herself until too late. For the moment everything was at the very least ok though.  
He wasn't thrilled but he wasn't totally turned off by those teenagers. There might even be one annoyingly chatty teenager with a pair of fine whiskey eyes filled with a clever spark in them that caught his attention at the end of that night...

Thinking back, he felt ashamed. Mostly because the guy had managed to sneak up on a bunch of werewolves, a kitsune and a druid, which might be unheard of.  
Nothing related to the way he had told everyone how he found the kid ugly. (Practically) in his face. And that by the time the kid had really left his opinion had already changed on the matter.

Well... at least he just found his eyes kinda cute and nothing else that could be much more embarrassing. The kid had shown some wit but it was nothing unexpected from a teenager...  
(Ok... they were all around 18 or something like Kira but! well... Kira was different... She was a kitsune and his friend, for god's sake!)

Anyways, it might have taken less coercing than usual for him to tag along and go see them, but nobody seemed to realize or care, except maybe for Jennifer... who seemed pretty interested on Derek's every moves these days.

That night, they went to bowling. Derek couldn't stop asking himself "why bowling" but since it made Kira happy, he put that thought in the back of his head. At least he would have some pretty eyes to look at if he were to ever be bored... ok no he wouldn't do that. Stiles was so bothersome that even his eyes weren't enough to keep Derek's attention. He would have Jennifer to talk to. She was pretty, intelligent and someone from his world. He might make a move on her if she ever smelled too much like arousal around him. She had been giving off some weak scents of it recently and, well, he was thirty and still single and a wolf that age without a mate got lonely.

The two groups planned to get there around 7pm. This time, Kira was so nervous she forced everyone to get there early because they had been late last time they had met (Erica tried to tell Kira that being late to bowling wasn't really being late but Kira wouldn't hear any of it). They stayed in front of the place since Scott had told them Lydia could manage some cheaper prices for everyone.  
Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long. Five minutes later, a car got into the parking: a pale blue Jeep which was making _so much noises_ Derek was even amazed it could still run (but he wasn't surprised at all to see that it was Stiles'). Stiles and Scott, of course, got out of it. Stiles got closer and started to go on about the four others wanting to go get some ice cream before getting there when he stopped in his track and turned his attention to Scott.  
At the same time, Derek tensed and the others around him as well. Scott's eyes shone a bright yellow. His eyes were fixed on them and his mouth was opened on sharp fangs as he let out a low snarl.

The only things Derek got to think were "What the fuck?" and "Oh shit, really?" before Scott pounced in his direction.

.*.*.*.*.

Everything went very fast; one minute Scott was getting out of the other side of the car and Stiles took on him to explain why the others were late, the second Scott had ran past him in a flash and was jumping at Derek's throat.  
Stiles didn't even think, he just ran after Scott in the attempt to reach him and get him out of his own mess before people realized he had become some furry beast overnight.  
But when he shouted Scott's name, his best friend glanced at him and he was totally deformed: his face was all wrinkled, his eyes were glowing, his claws were fully out, he had new sideburns (wait, _what?_) and he looked menacing. It made Stiles stop for all of one second though, because it was still Scott.

Surprisingly, he didn't have to do anything to help Derek, who had turned into a werewolf too (really now?), and just pushed Scott back with all his strength, which meant getting him flying across the parking (which, _wow..._). And anyone would have thought it was enough to calm Scott down, but he just came back and that was when things got really interesting because Kira seemed to snap out of her frozen state and just walked right to Scott. When he turned to see who was trying to sneak on him, he saw her and he changed back to his old self.  
Everyone was silent after that, staring at each other in total surprise.  
_Un_surprisingly, Stiles broke the silence. He had been staring at Derek until he had changed back to human.

"Dude... where the heck do your eyebrows go when you change?" he asked, because, really, it was probably the thing that disturbed him the most.

Derek just looked at him like he couldn't believe it was the first question he was asked after changing in front of him (and that might be a justified reaction).  
Suddenly, Erica was laughing and all the tension broke.

"Well, you asked just the right question!" She said when she calmed down. "It is one of the greatest mysteries of our kind..." and with that, she moved toward the entrance of the building, telling something about going to the toilet. Boyd followed her with all the detachment in the world.

"So..." Kira started, looking at Scott like she was somewhat relieved _or something_. "You're a werewolf?" She sort of asked Scott, who just nodded. "But you weren't last time we saw each other..." she got another nod.

With that, she shrugged and a wide smile spread on her face. She took Scott's arm and led him toward the door, starting to talk to him like nothing had happened.  
Which left Stiles, Derek and Jennifer to wait for the four others.  
In an awkward silence.  
This would have been funny if it wasn't for the fact that Derek was also a werewolf and everyone seemed to be fine with everything and it was soooooo weird that it made Stiles nervous.

As Stiles was yet again going to say something amazingly ridiculous to break the silence, Derek of all people beat him to it.

"You should be more scared." He said, judging Stiles _hard_.

Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"Of course _you _would rather have me scared shitless of your werewolf ass than just accepting it. This way I can't give you any reasons to hate me..." For good measures, he rolled his eyes again.

And just left without waiting to see what Derek's reaction was _because he couldn't care less_.

It might be stupid to turn your back to a guy you just learned was a werewolf but, _hey_, Stiles had just made a point of showing the guy he wasn't scared of him at all. Being cautious now would be counterproductive.

At this moment, Danny, Lydia, Allison and Isaac arrived in Danny's Civic. Which was just a relief to Stiles because they would be able to get past all the werewolf business for a little while. He waved at them, smiling brightly, while they parked. They got out of the car and they all went inside, everyone asking Stiles with their eyes why he was out with Derek _and _Jennifer when he had sworn not long ago that he wouldn't be seen alone with those two even under threats.

He just shrugged and they accepted it because they might as well do that. Nobody cared to see if the two others were following them.  
They were surprised, though, when they realized they were.

.*.*.*.*.

Their night had gone weirdly uneventful after the whole "weredrama". There hadn't been any awkward silence because silence was only a thing for Derek and Jennifer (and Boyd but he was still more engaged in the whole social thing than the two others). They had taken two alleys: the first one was team Scott and Stiles against team Kira and Derek while the second was team Lydia, Allison and Danny against Isaac, Erica and Boyd. Jennifer had called out of the game as soon as they realized they were an uneven number, claiming she didn't mind not playing at all (and everyone believed her because she had incredible nails and surely she didn't want to break it). She even extended the courtesy to literally leave and go back to their place.  
Even with the heavy presence of Derek, the others still had lot of fun. What might have been even funnier was how Stiles and Scott beat Derek and Kira (but that was Stiles opinion). Derek had thrown some angry stares their way and Stiles was gleeful while Scott was too enamored with Kira's every move to even care about winning. However, Stiles' glee quickly vanished because Scott had had an idea. A brilliant idea, especially coming from Scott. But probably his worst idea ever if you took Stiles into the equation.

"Do you think" Scott had started, sounding so unsure that Stiles knew he wouldn't like it "that I could borrow the Jeep to take Kira somewhere?"

That got Stiles the bitterest look he'd ever used on Scott. They both knew that Stiles wouldn't say no but it was a pretty cheap shot from Scott because they had encountered a werewolf in the woods just the night before and Stiles would have to walk through them.  
Sure, Scott could drop Stiles home, but when Scott was into someone, he got all weirdly sweet and Stiles couldn't take it and they both knew it. He had had a thing for Allison for a whole year or so and Stiles hadn't talked to him that often that year (their parents weren't married yet) because he was too uncomfortable with Scott. At least that had allowed Stiles to make friends with Isaac, Lydia and Danny. But in the end, that meant Stiles would take the werewolf over Scott newly in love every day.  
Without a word he took the keys out of his pocket and placed them in Scott's hand with all the force he could manage. And Scott didn't even have the grace to fake a flinch or something. He just grinned stupidly at Stiles before turning toward Kira and getting out with her, not even glancing at Stiles to be sure everything was okay.  
In the meantime, everybody else had left so he was all alone and couldn't even _try _to get a lift from Danny. Hell, even _Derek _might have been a good option as a chauffeur.  
Yup, he had that kind of friends, apparently.

Since at this point nothing could be really changed, Stiles just went on with it and got out of the place. He felt a bit left out since all his friends had left without him but he didn't mind that much. He didn't feel like being with them. (Okay, he minded a lot but thinking about it made him feel too bad to be worth it, so he tossed it in the back of his mind almost instantly)  
Also, as much as he had shrugged it off, all the weird supernatural revelations were a huge thing to swallow once he took the time to think about it, which he was finally taking time to do. There was definitely some weird stuff going on in their town:

First, a gang of werewolves, probably a pack, moved on their street.

Second, a werewolf bit his best friend the night of said werewolves' arrival.

Third, mother fucking werewolves were real?!

And everyone had left him all alone with that. At least Allison, Danny, Isaac and Lydia weren't aware of that yet. This was a creepy part of Stiles' life he would have been glad to avoid.

He hadn't been walking long when he heard footsteps behind him. It got his senses in alert in no time. He started to imagine the werewolf from the night before was back, tracking him to finish the job on someone else since he had failed to kill Scott. After a while though, Derek stepped beside him like he couldn't even be bothered by the fact he had worked Stiles very fucking close to a panic attack.

"Didn't you say you weren't scared?" Derek asked as he raised one of his friggingly thick eyebrows.

That did the trick to kill Stiles panic. It got him angry instead.

"Are you fucking serious? Because yesterday Scott was fucking attacked by a werewolf while we were alone in the dark so fuck you I'm not scared of you but I'm scared enough, thank you."

Derek didn't deign to answer that, which pleased Stiles a little bit. He didn't glance at him to see his reaction because he couldn't care less, but not being alone while walking in the dark was very reassuring, especially when your bodyguard happened to be a werewolf.

Unless...

"Do you remember what color were his eyes?" Derek asked out of the blue, just as Stiles was about to voice some accusations.

That made him think. Because everything had happened so fast. He hadn't thought back that much about it, his brain doing its work by avoiding the traumatic memories of his first encounter with a werewolf. But he pushed his self-preservation instincts away and tried to think back really hard about what he had seen.  
What came back to his mind was a large form, some movements in the trees, the feeling of being observed all the way to their house after the attack. The clear full moon in the sky. The stars shining bright because there were no clouds in the sky when they had left the bar. The lack of cars on the road.

He thought really hard about it, but he remembered nothing of what the werewolf had looked like.

"Sorry..." he finally said, looking at his feet for some reason "it was too dark and I couldn't see anything..."

He sighed. Thinking about how useless he was in this situation was a bit depressing.

"Werewolves are fast, you shouldn't worry about it."

That startled Stiles.  
Was Derek trying to comfort him?  
That seemed unlikely and pretty much out of character so Stiles ignored it to indulge into his curiosity; he might as well do so since they had at least half an hour of walking left and he had many question about all those werewolves' things.

"Sooo... are you guys a wolf pack or something?" was his first question. He kind of cringed while saying it because: really, that was the way he chose to say it?

He felt more than he saw Derek's heavy glare on him, probably because he was purposely avoiding it.  
He was however surprised again by Derek who answered his question.

"We are a _were_wolf pack..."

"And is it built like a wolf pack? Like an alpha, a beta, some deltas and an omega?" Stiles asked quickly again, attempting to keep Derek from falling back into silence when he was giving him answers.

"Yes." Derek sighed. There was a moment of silence where Stiles thought the werewolf had dropped the subject, but he defied everything Stiles had previously thought about him by giving him information on his own volition. "Kira is my beta, Erica and Boyd are my deltas and Jennifer is my omega..."

"And you're all werewolves?"

"No..."

"Are there any werewolves in your werewolves' pack?"

"Yes, Stiles, there are werewolves in my werewolves' pack..." Derek exclaimed, sounding annoyed. He was in no position to be bitching about it though, he wouldn't get stupid questions if he was answering more. "Erica, Boyd and I are werewolves. Kira's a kitsune, a –"

"A type of yōkai, which are supernatural creatures from the Japanese folklore, and in the case of the kitsune, they are supposed to be super intelligent, have longer life than humans and they have some sort of magical powers..." Stiles recited, as if he were some kind of dictionary.

At that, Derek literally stopped walking to look at Stiles like a new head had grown out from his body. His eyebrows were expressing a very great amount of surprise.  
After a moment he shook himself and went on with his explanation.

"... Kira is a kitsune and Jennifer is a druid." He finished, moving his feet again, a little faster than before.

Stiles made a face at that because the way he imagined druids consisted of virgin sacrifices, trees and long bearded dudes.  
He followed Derek as quickly as he could because he didn't feel like being left behind. The rest of the walk was silent on both sides. Stiles was registering all the new information and Derek was just being a little bit impressed by Stiles. Because even without having been raised in the same world as Derek, he still knew those things Derek hadn't even cared about when he was twenty. But, weirdly enough, he was a bit fond of Stiles at the moment. As much as he was acting like an idiot, he had shown some intelligence that Derek hadn't suspected and if one thing, Derek had always liked to be positively surprised by people.

When they finally got to their street, Stiles realized he hadn't even asked why Derek had walked with him instead of going with his friends. When he asked so, Derek looked down at him like he was a complete idiot, or something.

"Jen took my car to get home and Boyd's car has only two places..." he answered with the most condescending tone Stiles had ever heard used on him, beside maybe his chemistry high school teacher's.

Stiles went right past the big ass house making a line toward his, thinking Derek would just get home like any other normal person. But, surprisingly enough, Derek followed him to his front door, which Stiles found a bit creepy and also embarrassing.

"Dude... no need to follow me down here."

"Don't call me 'dude'" Derek said, voice colder than ever "and I followed you to ensure no other stupid wolf attack would fall on me because someone's idiotic brother didn't make it home last night."

And with that, the guy strolled off toward his own house.

Well... what an asshole.


End file.
